


all kinds of tenderness

by tesla_loves_pigeons



Series: never to be satisfied with the present [4]
Category: 19th Century CE RPF, Classical Music RPF
Genre: Internalized Homophobia, M/M, One Night Stands, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 18:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7982005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tesla_loves_pigeons/pseuds/tesla_loves_pigeons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pyotr has a one night stand</p>
            </blockquote>





	all kinds of tenderness

_1879_

 

You try not to. You really do, but there is something about his smile that draws you in.  It’s not your first time with a stranger and it certainly won’t be your last. There is just something about it. Something about the idea of soiling them. Dragging them into your tendencies and shame. It’s almost too much to bear. Until they look at you like that. And you forget it all.

He takes you to his apartment and you almost walk right back out. The clutter is distracting. A turn-off. You can’t stand to look at it. But, then he grabs your hand and drags you to the bedroom. The bedroom is no less cluttered, but it’s dark enough that you almost can’t see it. 

You watch him as he moves books off of the bed. He takes his time and you can’t help but feel aroused. Something about the way his long fingers caress the books is entrancing and you think it has been much too long. When he is finally finished, he clears his throat and looks up at you through his eyelashes.  You blush when you realize what he means. 

Walking towards him you realize you are both still fully dressed. You fix that by taking off his jacket, unbuttoning his shirt, undoing his fly, and he does the same to you. Then, you realize that he is just as aroused as you are and you have to kiss him. Because this stranger finds you attractive and you are grateful. 

When you’re finally both ready and on the bed, he hands you a small container of oil. And through the confusion of wondering where it came from, you realize what he wants you to do with it. With shaking hands, you take it from him. The act of preparing him is almost too intimate. You take your time with it, listening to the sounds he makes and it’s not until he tells you to hurry up that you are finally inside of him. And oh what a feeling that is. 

The feeling of this. Being with someone. Sharing this. It almost makes all of this worth it. 

You both finish and look at each other for a moment. He smiles and kisses you. Then, you both fall asleep. 

***

It’s not until you wake up, kiss him on the forehead, and are on your way down the street when you realize that you never asked him for his name.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of an actual one night stand that he had and wrote about. He talked about how dirty the apartment was and how it felt to be inside of him.


End file.
